darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Chaotic crossbow
The chaotic crossbow is a ranged weapon released with the Dungeoneering skill on 12 April 2010. Priced at 200,000 Dungeoneering tokens and requiring 80 Ranged and Dungeoneering to wield, it can fire all bolts except bolt racks. It has an off-hand counterpart, and when used with it, it offers damage equal to the royal crossbow and the attuned crystal chakram with its off-hand counterpart. After approximately 10 hours of combat, the chaotic crossbow will degrade completely and must be recharged for a fee by the rewards trader before it may be used again. To do so, use the depleted crossbow on him. There are two methods of recharging: cash, or a combination of cash and Dungeoneering tokens. 80 |degrades = Yes }} Repair costs When first bought, the weapon is 20% charged. Repair costs come in 1% increments; you can repair them whenever there's at least 1% charge missing. * 100% charged (Fully charged) – no cost. * 99% charged – 20,000 coins or 2,000 coins and 200 tokens. * 90% charged – 200,000 coins or 20,000 coins and 2,000 tokens. * 20% charged (After buying) ''– 1,600,000 coins or 160,000 coins and 16,000 tokens. * 0% charged (''No charge) – 2,000,000 coins or 200,000 coins and 20,000 tokens. Analysis If one is looking to range with a shield, there are no close substitutes: The ascension crossbow is level 90, and Karil's crossbow is level 70 while the Armadyl crossbow is level 75. The former is significantly more accurate and powerful than the chaotic, while the latter two are weaker and lack the accuracy to mark stronger bosses. Despite the above difficulty, if one will not use a shield, there are reasonable alternatives to dual-wielded chaotic crossbows: Hand cannon The hand cannon is a level 75 two-handed crossbow that fires Hand cannon shot exclusively. It is a very effective and cheap Ranged weapon, costing only }} and }} for each piece of ammunition. However, it requires level 61 Firemaking and Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf, and lower accuracy may be an issue on tougher bosses. It should be noted that the hand cannon has a chance of exploding, damaging the player and removing the cannon from the game. Royal crossbow The royal crossbow is a level 80 two-handed crossbow, and provides the same damage per second as dual-wielded chaotic crossbows. In addition, its components cost only + + + }}, although forging the crossbow requires the player to reach the last stage of the Queen Black Dragon and may be difficult for some players. Even so, for many players the royal crossbow is easier to obtain than the 300k tokens for both chaotic crossbows, and the only difference between the weapons in combat is the choice between Dazing Shot and Incendiary Shot, two-handed abilities, and Needle Strike and Unload, dual-wielded abilities. The royal crossbow cannot be used with a shield. Zaryte bow The zaryte bow is a level 80 shortbow that provides the same damage output as dual-wielded chaotic crossbows using level 80 ammunition (royal bolts). Of the bosses commonly ranged, Kree'arra has no weakness, although the zaryte bow provides full god protection in the dungeon; tormented demons' Ranged weakness is bolts; the Kalphite King's Ranged weakness is arrows, and both Automaton generators and Celestial dragons are weak to arrows. The zaryte bow is a two-handed weapon and can use Dazing Shot and Incendiary Shot, while chaotic crossbows are dual-wielded and have Needle Strike and Unload. The zaryte bow also cannot be used with a shield. The player's choice in abilities, bosses, and preference over earning coins or tokens will determine which weapon he or she should get. The zaryte bow costs }}, but ammunition only costs between and when repaired at a player owned house Armour stand (with between 1 and 105 smithing). Chaotic crossbows' comparable ammunition (royal bolts) cost }} per shot, whereas the superior ascension bolts (requires level 90 ranged) cost }} per shot. It is worth noting that Needle Strike is offensive and Dazing Shot defensive, and that Unload typically deals more damage than Incendiary Shot. If a player is focused on the maximum offence, dual-wielded chaotic crossbows are the best choice, but it should also be noted that they consume ammo and degrade up to three times as fast as two-handed weapons, depending on ability usage and whether Ava's device is equipped. Comparison with other Ranged weapons Trivia * It should be noted that the 10 hours of combat that all chaotic items last for, are measured in 1 game tick (600 ticks per 1%) per attack made AND received. It is thus possible to have your chaotic items degrade at faster rates if you are under attack from multiple enemies, or get attacked by enemies with fast attack rates like scarab swarms. * If killed in the Wilderness or if you are playing Clan Wars with the Dangerous setting on, the drop will yield 40,000 coins in place of the chaotic crossbow as it is untradeable. * The chaotic crossbow used to cost 400,000 Dungeoneering tokens before the 21 April 2010 update. * Chaotic crossbows, along with all other chaotic weapons/shields, will stack in the bank as long as they are on the same charge. For example, two chaotic crossbows with 24% charge and 11% charge will not stack, but two chaotic crossbows with 24% will. * The examine says 'A small crossbow, only effective at short distance', but it's larger than a regular crossbow, and hits accurately regardless of distance. Category:Augmentable items fi:Chaotic crossbow nl:Chaotic crossbow